


Apple of My Eye

by SkazuhiraMiller



Series: You Know I Had To Do It To 'Em [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Jungle Law, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkazuhiraMiller/pseuds/SkazuhiraMiller
Summary: Ocelot receives an... interesting... birthday gift





	Apple of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> done for a ficlet challenge, given Bosselot and "things you never said"

John handed Adam a paper bag tied up with string. 

He grunted. “For you…. Mnrrgh… happy birthday.” 

John had never seemed like the sentimental type... What could he have possibly come this far to give him? Adam made quick work of the string and reached inside the bag. His gloved hand closed around a small plastic object. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a biohazard container. Inside was what looked like  _ a mangled human eye _ . Ocelot was lost for words. His grip failed and he dropped the container back into the bag. 

“Is… this?” 

John smiled and pointed to his eye patch. “Yup.” 

He had about a million questions but only managed, “ _ Why?” _

John’s countenance got serious. He cleared his throat. “According to Jungle Law, that which a creature gets by way of combat, is his. And you never said what you wanted me to do with it so…” He gestured toward the bag. “You look pale as hell, kid… It’s ok, you don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.” 

“I don’t have to---  _ what? _ ”  _ Was that his idea of a  _ joke??? Oh. That was it. He managed a laugh. “Haha, you… ah… think eyes might be good with....”  _ what’s a food thing? _ “ketchup?” 

John’s face lit up like an act of arson. “You really think so?”

_Oh no._

 


End file.
